The Clash of Two Worlds
by ThiefOfBlood413
Summary: This is a crossover of Percy Jackson and The Kane Chronicles The chapters will be short I do not own anything I do own the two main characters Jordan, Tyler Read & Review
1. Not The Best First Impression

AN: I love the Percy Jackson series and the Kane chronicles so I made this story up as a crossover. And please dont bug me if these are short! (FYI this is the second copy of my story and it will be slightly different, but the story line remains the same) I am trying to work on making POVs and chapters longer. If you want the descriptions of the characters just say in the reviews! This chapter does have some cussing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Kane Chronicles but I did make up the 2 main characters

* * *

(Tyler POV) It was a vaguely normal day at Yancy Academy. Normal Latin class were it seemed that Mr. Berkley was finally realizing that we had already gone over the story of Apollo and Artemis. The class was looking forward to getting one final A for the last day of school. Nothing Interesting happened until PE. Well not Before PE but the interval between classes. After class, i made a run for my sister's classroom. That was mistake numero uno. i was met by every single person in Jordan's AP algebra class. "ow..."

"you are officially a bigger idiot than i thought Tyler" i heard Jordan's voice from above me.

"yeah, yeah, whatever lets get to PE." I said as she pulled me to my feet.

"what do you think were doing in PE today?" Jordan asked curiously.

"i thought it was just a normal Physical ed day?" i say calmly as we maneuver through the groups of people on our way to gym.

"i dont think so, yesterday Mr. Marks said that he had a surprise for us today..." she said uncertainly.

"thats weird, I dont remember that.."

"You must've been in the locker room still, he only told the people who were out early."

"ok.." I had a bad feeling about this 'surprise' that Mr. Marks had in mind. Well it seemed like we were gonna find out soon.

When we got to the gym I saw Mr. Marks talking with some high school kids, a blonde serious looking blond girl, and a guy with dark messy hair that looked like he was laughing so hard he was about to fall over onto the floor.

"Jackson, i forgot how much of a riot you were" i heard the coach say as i approached the three.

Mr. Marks spotted me before i could eaves drop on any more of their conversation "Avian! get over here!" he yelled like an army general.

I ran over to them before he could say any more. "yes Mr. Marks?"

"Avian I'd like to meet Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase, my two favorite old students" he said happily.

"ok then..." i say calmly. The girl, Annabeth, was looking at me like she was calculating how to beat me at dodge ball, then i noticed, she had storm grey eyes, like how Athena's eyes were described. The guy, Percy, had stopped laughing but still had a cheerful carefree look in his eyes, witch were just like mine. Now you may think, well a lot of people have the same eye color as me, in my case, and my sister's, we have oddly colored eyes, mine sea green, hers dark blue. Percy's eyes were the same odd shade of green that mine were.

"Percy Jackson" he said holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Tyler Avian" i say reluctantly shaking his hand.

"TYLER" I heard my sister yelling my name, and she was pissed. My prank was a success.

"Did we get you in trouble?" Annabeth asked.

"No this is all on me" I say preparing for the beat down of a lifetime with a big smile on my face.

"TYLER OWEN AVIAN YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she yelled in my face, Percy fell on the floor laughing, Annabeth began to laugh, and after all this Jordan kicked me in the crotch then continued to beat the crap out of me. The whole time i laughed my head off. From head to toe she was covered in red paint, red was her least favorite color.

"that was better than when i dumped Annabeth in the lake!" he said between laughing fits.

That seemed to be the first time that Jordan noticed Percy was there. Her face turned red and the beating stopped.


	2. The hissing

**__****AN: wow, a couple minutes after i posted the first chapter i got a review, and i dont care about how I spell which, im not even sure if that spelling is right, but i guess here's the next chapter.**

**__****DISCLAIMER: I only own Jordan and Tyler, nothing else! Nico is going to get either turned into a flower or forced to farm in later chapters! You can choose which.**

___**mfneiarcnt, if you can tell me what this is you are awesome!**_

* * *

(Percy POV) The first thing i thought when i saw Tyler was, I need to talk to my dad. Because this kid was basically a 12 year old version of me. If you don't agree with my opinion that Tyler is my younger half- brother, then, I believe that something is wrong with you.

After i finally stopped laughing and got up, I got a clear view of the girl. She had black hair with blue streaks, dark blue eyes, and her skin looked almost as pale as Nico's. Like she'd never seen the light of day.

"you'd better get changer sis" Tyler said recovering from his beat-down.

She mumbled something inaudible then stormed off to the locker rooms.

"Your sister?" Annabeth asked. He nodded. "you don't look much a like"

"yeah, Jordan looks like mom, and my mom says i look like my dad."

Whoa... Ok now im defiantly worried.

"something wrong?" he asks.

I shake my head. "nothing, just, nothing. Annabeth, wanna head to the pool?"

"ok, let me get changed" Annabeth said and ran off to the locker rooms with her bag on her shoulder.

"race you to the pool?" Tyler asked

"if u wanna get beaten"

I have to admit, this kid was pretty fast. And thats coming from me, i get chased by Clarisse on a daily basis at camp. I was one of the fastest kids in camp.

We got to the pool before the girls so I decided to pull a prank on him. I got in the water while his back was turned, and hid.

(Tyler POV) I turned around. No Percy... "Percy!" I yell walking over to the edge of the pool. I squat down and look into the water. Nothing. I stand up and turn around but before i could do anything i was pulled into the water by my ankles by, no other than, Percy. I swim back to the surface and climb out of the pool.

"I cannot believe you fell for it!" He said beginning to crack up.

"i admit , that was ingenious, but you are so dead." I say beginning to crack up myself.

"Wanna prank Annabeth and your sister?"

"duh!" I say diving back into he pool

(Annabeth POV) "Percy" I called into the pool room. No answer.

"Tyler! Come out you idiot!" Jordan called into the room. I walked around the area, I knew Percy couldn't be quiet, unless a prank was going to happen. We walked up to the edge of the pool. Two shadows... I tried to get me and Jordan away from the pool, but guess who it was, Percy and Tyler pulling us under. I kicked Percy in the nose and swam to the surface.

After us came Percy and Tyler, laughing!

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Tyler exclaimed between laughter.

"I'm. Gonna. KILL YOU TYLER CLARK AVIAN!" Jordan yelled, than began to chase him around the pool.

_Hissssssssssssssssssssssss._

We all stood completely still. "Run" I heard Jordan whisper to Tyler.

They made a run for the door.


	3. I don't know what to name this one

_**AN: Hello, sorry I've been gone so long! This is my... third chapter now. There's probably gonna be more than one chapter today, because I write a lot, just not this story, I just don't like typing it out, I had a whole lot planned for this chapter but I just decided to wing it.**_

_**and to whomever reviewed about tylers middle name... XD I completely forgot!**_

_**Disclaimer!: I ONLY OWN TYLER AND JORDAN.**_

* * *

Why did they have to come back! I hate those damn snake women! We ran for the outside, school has ended at this point, Percy and Annabeth weren't far behind, they looked more angry than confused... I'll question them about that later, now we have to run for our lives.

Jordan stopped and let the rest of us pass, then, she held up her hand and yelled, "Ha-Di!" And The snake women exploded in a burst of fire. We stopped about a block from the school in an alleyway, hiding from the police.

"What just happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Tyler, please, explain" Jordan asked.

"No. I had to do it last time!" I said angrily. Then I realized, Percy was holding a sword... and Annabeth a dagger. They both looked like gold, no, bronze.

"I think we should explain first" Percy said calmly. I think their story is crazier than ours, but only because Percy has a pen that turns into a sword, and Annabeth can turn invisible. I want the pen...

"We need to get to the Kane's house" Jordan said. "It's the only safe place."

"Lead the way" Percy said getting up.

(Jordan POV) Sadie says to never to show anyone the safe house, but i think these two are an exception. On our walk to the river, Percy stopped and looked to his right then, was tackled by a giant black dog.

"Get off me Mrs. O' Leary!" Percy said trying to push the large dog off.

"Whats up Percy!" A voice said from behind the dog.

"Hey Nico" Annabeth said helping Percy. "What brings you to the world of the living?"

Ok, now im confused. Land of the living? Then I saw him. Pale as the moon, with jet black hair, and a black sword.

Like a son of the god of death...

"What I can't visit the two people that kept me alive?" He said happily.

"Aren't you afraid Persephone is gonna turn you into a flower?" Annabeth asked.

"Or Make you plow the farm?" Percy added.

"Nah, she's busy arguing with her mom." Persephone? That sounds Greek.

"B-big dog" Tyler stuttered staring at Percy's giant dog.

"Yes, yes it is Tyler" I say sitting him down.

"Well, we should be going before the daracne come back." Percy said getting to his feet.

"you ran into them?" Nico asked.

"yeah" Percy replied as we continued walking, Nico followed with Mrs. O' Leary, Percy's dog, to the Kane's safe house. Then... _Hissssss. _That Hissing, has haunted Tyler and I since we were found by the Kane's. Well its confusing

Then, _ they _ appeared, first, they lunged at Annabeth.

(Nico POV) What the hell was Percy and Annabeth doing with these two young half-bloods, they need to get to camp half-blood! When the daracne attacked they went to Annabeth first. Percy tried to get in the way, but wasn't fast enough. now he was fighting them off, I joined in and fought the other off with my Stygian iron sword. Soon they dissolved into dust and before you could say "Golden Fleece" Percy was at Annabeth's side.

"We need help, or Annabeth isn't gonna make it." Percy spoke grimly.

"Were almost there, I'll call freak" Tyson said. Then he whistled. I should've covered my ears like the girl had, it hurt my ears, but soon enough. A lion with humming bird wings and a beak, behind him, a long, Egyptian, boat.

When they landed, the guy that looked like he was in charge jumped off the boat and said "you whistled?"

"Yeah, our friend needs help! Is Jaz on the boat?" The girl asked walking toward the boat.

"No, we have to take this girl back to the house" The lead guy said.

"Nico, come help me get Annabeth on the boat!" Percy called. I walked over and helped Percy drag Annabeth onto the boat, the area around the wound was grey and looked like the spear was poisoned. I grabbed some ambrosia and tried to get Annabeth to eat it. "Nico, why do you have ambrosia..."

"I've been around you enough to know if you don't, its a hazard to your health." I said as Annabeth finally took a bite.

"Good thing." He replied and we set off.

(Percy POV)

I stayed below deck with Annabeth even though i was offered a ride up top.

A girl with blonde hair appeared from above deck to talk with me and Nico. Something was off about Nico ever since he saw her... "Carter sent me down to talk with you two" she said and sat over by were we were. "Who are you?"

"You probably wont believe us." I say.

"Try me" she said. It sounded like she was saying 'I've probably experienced ten times weirder things than you have'.

"Well, I'm Nico and this is Percy." Nico said before i could reply. "We're... well you know those Greek myths about children of the gods?"

"Yeah" she replied without much interest.

"Well... Were the children of gods." He said. Like taking off a band aid. It hurts less if you just rip it off.

The blonde girl, I think her name is Sadie, looked shocked, she just stared at us... "You mean like Perseus.. The son of Zeus?"

"Yes, my full name is Perseus. But my father isn't Zeus." I replied calmly.

"Well... That is weird." She said. "What about her?" She said looking at Annabeth.

"Thats Annabeth" Nico answered, "Daughter of Athena."

"Well this is a lot to process." she said. "So. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, what about you two?"

"My father is Poseidon and Nico is the son of Hades" I replied.

"Ok-" Before Sadie could continue the lead guy appeared

"We've landed" We all got up, Nico helped me pull Annabeth up to the top deck. I had to squint to see it. A mansion in the middle of a junkyard, a mortal would've seen an old warehouse, but the mist could only trick me for so long.

I could see a pool, i guessed the place was at least three stories high. Then we landed on the roof.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	4. Thanks to a statue

**A/N:**_** Hello! 4th chapter here! Will Annabeth survive? Why does Nico act weird around Sadie? Were is Mrs. O' Leary? I dont have an answer to any of these... XD**_

_**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT TYLER JORDAN AND MAYBE SOME MAGICIANS.**_

_**wow. the last chapter was really long...**_

_**Onto the chapter!**_

* * *

(Carter's POV)

"Were here" I called down to Sadie and our other passengers. Sadie looked socked, like when she first used magic. "Whats wrong with you?" I asked as we stepped onto the roof.

"I'll tell you in the library." After this quiet remark, she walked into the house.

(Jordan's POV) Sadie looked pale and scared. So, to make it easier to get through the house, ran into the house and began cleaning things up. As usual, Felix was standing in the middle of a huge, what do you call it... a flock? of penguins

"Hi Jordan, how was school?" he asked innocently.

"Clean up the penguins, Sadie is gonna be pissed if you don't." I say and continue to walk, soon the room was penguin free. I continued to walk through the house, there wasn't much of a mess. Soon Sadie and Carter appeared and walked over to the entrance to the library, I slipped in just before it closed (I wanted to know what was wrong with Sadie!). I hid behind one of the statues and stayed quiet.

"Sadie, whats wrong?" Carter asked as they sat down.

"its something Percy said" Sadie replied, she didn't sit, just began to pace.

"Percy?" He asked.

"The kid with black hair and green eyes."

"oh..."

"I asked him who they were, he said that I wouldn't believe him, but there Demigods!" She said finally collapsing on one of the chairs.

"You mean like Perseus?"

"Yes"

"Thats impossible!" Carter seemed outraged.

"didn't you say that about magic?"

"Good point..." he said calming down.

"The other two kids that were with him are too.."

"Really? All of them?"

"yes..."

"Ill go talk to them- "

"No! Carter there scared! In a place like this, there probably as shocked, and scared as we are!"

"Fine, but in the morning, we'll confront them."

"good." she said and they walked out.

Cleo appeared from behind one of the statues, i think she hid when the door began to open. I stepped out from behind my statue.

"Did you just hear that?" she asked a shocked look on her face

"yeah, i'm going to sleep, see you in the morning." I say as I step out of the library.

I walked down the hall. Somehow i found myself at the infirmary. Percy was still sitting by Annabeth, she looked a little better.

"Jordan?" he asked. How did he know i was here? I can sneak past Freak and not get noticed!

"Hi Percy" I say and step further into the room. Nico was sleeping on a bed. Looked a bit like a shadow.

"what brings you to thins wing of the palace?" He asked stretching.

"I was just wandering around even after a year here I get lost."

"How's Annabeth?" I ask changing the subject

"Doing better" He says a bland tone to his voice.

The sun was setting on the river, Philip of Macedonia was crawling out of the pool. All was quiet.

"Well, you should get some rest, I have a sneaking suspicion ur gonna get interrogated in the morning" I say walking out of the room. Some of the mischievous gleam had returned to his eyes.

"Thanks for the warning." He said happily then settled down on one of the beds.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: HEllo! This is just an fyi to my readers, I will not update until there has been a review! Anyway! Well this is my new rule, I will still be writing the stories, I will attempt to make every chapter atleast 1000 words, I'm sorry but I'm still trying to write more... ANYWAY I keep talking but I have nothing to say... BYEEE**_


	6. The Interview

_**A/N Hello my readers! What is this... chapter 5? Well, for a while I had writers block, and I was writing in some of my notebooks, but it lead in a completely different direction X( so I trashed it and now Annabeth is in an infirmary, Mrs. O' Leary... Well I sorta forgot about her for a while lol**_

_**Anyway, The chapter b4 this has disclaimer,**_

_**ONTO THE CHAPTER**_

_**And thank you to all who reviewed!**_

* * *

(Surprise POV)

Sadie looked around I stepped into the light.

"I told you to go away!" She yelled at me.

"What I can't see my girl?" I asked.

"I'm not your girl" Sadie said crossing her arms.

"Why did you have to leave me?" I asked.

"Because you're a god! I couldn't be with you, I love someone else now." She walked away before I could reply.

_**(A/N: No idea why I did this... I guess it was needed for dramatic reasons! Sadico For Life!)**_

(Morning, Nico's POV)

The sky was gray, the rain fell against the window. The door opened and the lead guy, I think his name is Carter, walked in. Percy jerked up and uncapped Riptide How many times had he been attacked in his sleep?

"Whats goin' on?" He said, his voice was slurred. With that comment he passed out again.

"Water bucket" Sadie whispered in Jordan's ear. Just before she ran off, I stood up.

"It won't work, let me do something." I walked over, grabbed he mattress he was sleeping on, and yanked it of with him tumbling off.

"I'm awake mom" He muttered then opened his eyes and jumped to his feet. "uhhh" he put the mattress on the frame and sat down.

"What brings you guys the this part of the castle?" _**(A/N: I almost said hooligans were 'guys' is.) **_I asked.

"We have some questions" Carter said crossing his arms and pulling up a chair. He seemed to stare at the weird Egyptian pillows we had tossed on the floor.

"For one," Sadie began sitting down, "Who are you?"

"My name is Percy" Percy replied.

"I'm Nico" I said sleepily.

"I'm Annabeth" Annabeth replied from the bed, she still looked pale, but at least she could stay awake.

"Why were you hanging out with our trainees?" Carter asked.

"I was revisiting my old school" Percy said.

"And our instructor sent us there" Annabeth finished.

"Who is your instructor?" Sadie asked.

"His name is Chiron" I said feeling bored.

"You mean like Greek mythology?" Sadie said. Carter just looked confused, and mad.

"Exactly" Annabeth said, she looked like she was going to pass out.

"How is that possible!" A kid, maybe seven, appeared holding a small penguin.

"Felix go fix your penguins!" Carter and Sadie said in unison.

"Ok! Ok!" Felix said and hurried out of the room. Then Sadie screeched.

"Percy? Annabeth? Where are you?" A voice came from behind me. Was that Piper? Or Leo?

Percy turned around. An iris message was hanging in the mist. "Hi Leo" he said.

"Um... Aren't we in the middle of something?" Carter was beginning to look annoyed.

"Excuse us. We have to take this." I say looking over at the iris message. "What is it this time Leo?"

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter! But... Oh well, not sure why.**_

_**Anyway- R&R!**_


	7. Yet another Authors Note Please Read!

**Yes, yet another author's note... I am so sorry. but this is important.**

**1) I am gonna write another crossover of Kane/Olympians, I finished ****The Serpent's Shadow **** recently and I feel the need to write it... Its mainly gonna be from the Kane's POV.**

**2) I am planning to do a huge crossover of all the stories I post this note on.**

**1; Dark Angel's Sister**

**2; Clash of Two Worlds**

**3; Other possible stories I cant remember now.**

**3: Read my other stories please!**

**4: Currently working on like... 3 stories please check them out when posted!**

**Thanks for all the support! And go to Dark Angel's Sister and vote on a name!**


	8. Crash landing

**_A/N: Finally... Sorry this took so long, I wanted to work on my other stories so I will be updating this one first._**

**_I OWN NOTHING_**

* * *

(Leo's POV) After Percy had gone off on a mission for Chiron, things had started going haywire. Some of the other campers thought Percy had dissapeared again, and Taken Annabeth with him. After about a day of this, I decided to IM him. The scene I got was a bit weird... Percy had his back to us but I could also tell Nico was there, I thought he was on a mission for his dad, I could see Annabeth, a little pale, but there was also about 3 other kids, a black one with barely any hair, a blonde one with fair skin, another kid, well the best way to describe this one is 'mini-Percy' and another girl about the same age as 'mini' that had black and blue hair and pale skin.

"Whats up Leo?" Percy said.

"Were are you?" I say. He turned away and said something to the other people.

"Somewhere in New York, East River."

"Should we send someone, people are worried Percy"

"Nah, were fine, but, were already on our way, Festus says about 15 more minutes."

Another voice sounded from behind Percy, the little girl i think, "Whats a Festus Carter?"

"Ok, see you soon Repair Boy." Percy said calmly waving his hand through the mist.

"Leo did you get in contact with Percy?" Jason called.

"Yeah, he's fine, Annabeth just got hurt and they had to find a place to crash." I yell back.

(Annabeth's POV)

Well, at least Leo is gonna come get us, thats what I heard.

"Percy, lets get outta here." Nico said sitting up.

"Lets just wait for Leo to get here. We don't want to have the energy to walk back to camp." Percy replied leaning back on the small hospital bed that he had slept on.

"We still have questions for you!" Carter said, he sounded annoyed at Percy's laid-back attitude.

"Carter, let them go, were all tired" Sadie said sleepily.

There was a loud THUD then an explosion. "I think our ride is here" I mumble.

"Did they land on our roof!" Tyler yelled happily. "I gotta check this out" he ran out of the room.

Percy helped me up and we all ran up to the roof.

* * *

_**I know I said I would try to make chapters longer but this was pretty boring, sorry! R&R**_


End file.
